


Answered Prayer

by haruharu143



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: "我想对你说... 我... 我喜欢你."He have said those words from a long time ago. Now, he wished for Jongdae to hear a different one."我想对你说... 我... 我爱你."





	Answered Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lay's self composed song for his Operation Love drama's doing things to me. It was so beautiful, I was actually crying when I heard that.
> 
> And I miss XingDae/ ChenLay so badly and I learned that his female lead's name was Chen too. So much for the feels, huh?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the unbetaed word vomit. And don't plagiarize.
> 
> Originally posted in aff.

The dorm was quiet. It was still too early for Baekhyun or the maknaes to disrupt that peacefulness and yet, he miss the loud, boisterous voices of his members. There’s none of those hysterical laughter, petty bickering and hushed conversations in his dorm back in China. It was always silent... and cold.

There are no arms holding onto him while sleeping, warmth enveloping his being. No soft giggles in his ears or a puff of warm breath on his neck and none of that Cheshire cat smile to brighten his day. No one knows he’s coming home to Seoul except for their manager and he’s thankful for that. He wanted to surprise everyone... wanted to surprise Chen. He wanted to see and feel Jongdae.

He can’t remember how it started.

Maybe it was when he was introduced to the shy new trainee with cheekbones that could cut diamonds in half or when he got the first smile from the boy, thin, pink lips curling at the end, a few weeks after that introduction. Maybe it was when he heard Kim Jongdae stuttering a soft “Yixing-ge” across their shared room, blushing while holding his Chinese workbook, and asking for help.

Maybe it was when he heard him sing, beautiful voice ringing in his ears as he listen from across the training room, too entranced to listen to his dance trainer yelling at him to continue. Maybe it was when Jongdae hugged him, his loud laughter filling the dorm after the manager announced their official debut, and his stage name didn’t sound so bad whenever Chen called him, the Chinese name rolling off his tongue so easily.

Maybe it was when Jongdae was lying beside him that one rainy night. His long lashes were wet with fresh tears but he was, finally, peacefully sleeping in his chest. Maybe it was the morning after that changed everything, when they woke up to see each other’s face so close, legs tangled and arms wrapped around the smaller of the two. Maybe it was when Yixing kissed Jongdae good morning, his sleep addled mind thinking it was a dream or when he woke up to Chen’s loud gasp and red face. Maybe it was when Luhan dragged him to their room, Minseok following after with Jongdae flailing in his hold and Kris shouting “You’re not coming out unless you make up!” after Tao locked their room. Months of not talking and avoiding each other must have taken a toll on their bandmates.

They’ve been inseparable ever since... always seeking each other on and off stage. “Like a married couple”, Sehun’s words and probably the rest of the world, not his. And for the years they’ve been together, this is the longest they’ve been away from each other. He doesn’t like it one bit but it was inevitable, with the way things are going. The only thing he could do is to endure it like Jongdae‘s doing for his sake.

And persisting to pack his clothes, whenever he was overwhelmed with need to see the others, was what he did, with a pixelated face of Jongdae telling him to take a deep breath and calm down. Sometimes, the distance between them physically hurts. Those times when it’s all too much and he just wanted to lie down and shut the world out but then Chen’s face will pop in his mind and he would cry those nights away, missing the other even more.

But those memories were all hazy in his head at the moment. The “I like you” and “Me too” now a distant echo, replaced with something stronger... feelings that were honed with changes around them. Words that he have always wanted to say to the other. And as he walks towards his bed where a sleeping body lay, as he slips and feel the warmness of Jongdae’s back on his chest, he’s never been sure in his life.

"我想对你说...我...我爱你. 我爱你，中戴."

There were butterflies in his stomach and his smile never leaves his face even when he close his eyes, Jongdae’s arms circling his waist and his soft voice still ringing in his ears.

"我也爱你，宜兴."

His wish from a long time ago has been granted... and more.

**Author's Note:**

> "我想对你说...我...我爱你我爱你，中戴."- I want to say to you... I... I love you. I love you, Jongdae.  
> "我也爱你，宜兴."- I love you too, Yixing.
> 
> Translations were based on google and I changed Lay's original lyrics of "I want to say to you... I... I like you."  
> This fic is so cliche. Bye.


End file.
